Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 4
Recap Day 12: 1509-04-16 Valuton. Albert learns Expeditious Retreat and also manages to open the locked chest they found in the mines, inside are ruined silk bolts and a magical crystal shard pendant on a silver cord. The party head out to guard a gathering party to gather ingredients for the spices, that the Spice Islands known, for trade. The crops usually used by the villagers were wrecked in the storm 12 days ago. The party go get some supplies at the village store, but Maribel unhappy with the price hick, damages the counter. The shop owner makes the party fix the counter before they'll sell the supplies. The party and the farmers set out and check Mount Gol, but the wild crops here are destroyed. The farmers say they'll have to check the crops near Mount Valsuvius, but that is Kobold territory. As the group travel, the pass into the Baboon Valley where the Baboons are angry at the intruders. Bruno plays is bongos to clam them down, but it as no effect. The party just continue traveling, as the Baboon follow above, screeching and calling and harrassing the group until they leave the valley. The group arrive at Mount Valsuvius and the farmers get to work as the party stand guard. Then farmer reports to the party that there is a pair of Bombardier Beetles nearby, which are known to produce clouds of acid. While the beetles are very dangerous, the sac of chemicals, if full, are worth 50 gold each. The party brainstorm ways to fight one without it releasing the cloud of acid. Ultimately the party ignore the beetles and just keep guarding the farmers until they head back to the village. Albert talks with Brian the Fisherman to scout around for a good spot that would be the new home for the merfolk. That night Bruno catches some fireflies. Day 13: 1509-04-17 They party escort the farmers again to Mount Valsuvius. It is uneventful. Albert talks again with Brian who found a shallow cove that could help the Merfolk. Albert then puts the signal trident in the sand to call on the Merfolk. Day 14: 1509-04-18 2 merfolk are on the beach. Albert tries to pantomime the information about the shallow cove. Maribel draws a map of the island in the sand. Albert now helpfully pantomimes that could be a good place to make for their new home. The party then set out again with the farmers to Mount Valsuvius. Day 15: 1509-04-19 On the north-eastern side of Mount Valsuvius, while collecting spices and dyes, a farmer gets stuck in quicksand. Maribel throws the farmer a rope, they tie it around themselves, then the party pull them out. The rest of the day is uneventful. Day 21: 1509-04-25 While out gathering spices and dyes, the group come across a natural hotspring. Bruno and some farmers go for a sit in the hotspring. Maribel goes walking around outside the spring and comes across another Kobold artwork of a fierce face, like the one they found in the caves, on the side of a tree. Maribel finds more trees with the same artwork on it. Maribel copies the art down in her artbook and shows the rest of the party. Day 23: 1509-04-27 by Matthew Burger ]] It is the last day of gathering, they have enough supplies to restart the farms and have plenty to trade. Bruno falls into a 5 foot pit the kobolds made. It is a kobold den. Maribel pulls Bruno out of the hole. Algrund Strongaxe points out 20 other mounds, this is a Kobold Village. Everyone loots the weapons from the village. The party then search for a Rhinosaurus Beetles to unleeash on the Kobold village. After midday they find one. Algrund casts "Speak with Animals" so he can talk with the beetle. The Rhinosaurus Beetle will help in exchange for mangos. The beetle hates the Kobolds for stealing it's eggs. The party lead the Rhinosaurus Beetle to a nearby mango tree. Albert creates Mango Juice to replicate whenever they need it. The Rhinosaurus Beetle follows the party back to the empty kobold village. Algrund casts nap on Albert so he can get his spells back. No kobolds show up for the next hour so the Rhinosaurus Beetle leaves. When Albert wakes up it is already dark. The party decide to leave the Kobold Village with all the Kobold supplies and not wait for them. The Party and the Farmers head back to Valuton. As they pass a beach, 8 Sahuagin jump out, capture a villager and cuts down a villagers. The villagers and the party counter attack and kill 6 Sahuagin and free the villager. Algrund heals the cut down villager back to life. The two alive Sahuagin flee back into the water. Day 24: 1509-04-28 After looting Sahuagin, everyone safely returns to Valuton at dawn of day 24. But they find that Kobolds attacked Valuton overnight at sunset, 50 of them, lead by a Kobold Cleric. THe Kobolds killed 30 children 20 adults and kidnapped Mayor Donabella Trumpete. It is reported they knew exactly where the Mayor lived and went straight for her. They also give directions where the Kobolds went, though the Baboon Valley to the south-west beach where the catamaran is. THey then head south down the beach. They weren't followed from there. A funeral is held for the fallen. Experience: 825 exp (total 3830 exp) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes